


The Next Step:

by mcdannolover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Behind The Scenes On Hawaii Five-O: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, First Day of School, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/mcdannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Scott & Alex’s daughter is ready to start preschool, But she is nervous, What do her dads do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	The Next Step:

*Summary: Scott & Alex’s daughter is ready to start preschool, But she is nervous, What do her dads do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Maddie Caan-O’Loughlin was very nervous to start preschool, She was worried that she won’t be able to make any friends, & that thought made her feel very sad, so sad that she didn’t touch her breakfast.

“Hey, Munchkin, What’s wrong ?”, Alex O’Loughlin asked his daughter, as they were having breakfast together with Scott Caan, Alex’s husband. The Blond noticed that something was off with their child too, & looked at her with concern.

“Aren’t you excited about school ?, You are gonna have fun”, The **_Varsity_** Star said with a smile, as he kissed her cheek. The Little Girl shook her little curls “no”, & what she said next, was much to their surprise. The Men looked at each other, & back at their child with worried expressions on their faces.

“I won’t make any friends, No one will like me”, She said with sad eyes at her dads, which broke their hearts instantly. Scott said this to her without any hesitation, & hoping to make her feel better. “You will make lots & lots of friends, Plus, You will have so much fun, & learn at Pre-K”, Alex said this, backing up his husband.

“You are a great little person, You light our family’s lives, & us too, We will take you to school, Til you make a friend, Okay ?”, The Little Girl smiled, & dug into her breakfast, Scott smiled at his husband approvingly.

“Remember, We can come back like that”, Alex said, as he snapped his fingers, when they were making their way to her classroom. “I love you, I love you”, Scott said smiling, as he kissed her on the cheek, as they stopped at her classroom door.

“Me too, Me too”, The _**Hawaii Five-O**_ Star said with a bigger smile, as he mirrored Scott’s gesture. They went in, After 10 minutes, Maddie had a new friend. Scott & Alex snuck out, & closed the door, They watched from the window, & knew that they completed the next step.

They shared a kiss at each other, & their daughter once more, & they headed for the **_Five-O_** set, & ready to do a full day’s work too, like they always do.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
